The Real Shanks Revealed
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Fem!Shanks Shanks always hid behind a mask of fun and laughter but what if that was to mask the pain from when she was a kid. When she was still Sango Uzumaki-Namikaze older sister to the twin Jinjurikis of Kyuubi.


Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece or Naruto or the Geostigma

I also don't own Every Lie By My Darkest Days, Just Like You by Three Days Grace, Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, Casual Sex by My Darkest Days, or Lithium by Evanescence

Shanks was leaning on the rail of her ship thinking of her past as Sango. She decided to stop on the next island and sing a song to get out her feelings. So when the next island popped into view she quickly hopped off and sprinted into the jungle.

But what she didn't know was that a bird with a camera attached to it was following her and videoing her and broadcasting it to the whole Marines and pirates.

She finally found a spot and brought out her instruments and decided to play Every Lie Acoustic.

_So where did you sleep the night before_

_I doubt that your phone was dying_

_I'm supposed to believe that was what you wore_

_Said you were alone, I don't buy it_

_Now I can't stay_

_Surrounded by_

_Every lie that won't come true_

_Now you wanna take the time_

_But why would you_

_Think you're gonna make it right_

_But how could you_

_So I can't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded by_

_(surrounded by)_

_Every lie_

_You might as well just stop crying_

_It doesn't mean much to me anymore_

_A little too late to start trying_

_I'm taking this love of the life support_

_Now I can't stay_

_Surrounded by_

_Every lie that won't come true_

_Now you wanna take the time_

_But why would you_

_Think you're gonna make it right_

_But how could you_

_So I can't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded by_

_(surrounded by)_

_Every lie_

_Every lie that won't come true_

_Now you wanna take the time_

_But why would you_

_Think you're gonna make it right_

_But how could you_

_So I can't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded by_

_(surrounded by)_

_Every lie_

_Trying to undo_

_The love that I'm tied to_

_Who haven't you lied to?_

_With every lie that won't come true_

_Now you wanna take the time_

_But why would you_

_You think you're gonna make it right_

_But how could you_

_So I can't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded by_

_(surrounded by)_

_Every lie_

_Every lie that won't come true_

_Now you wanna take the time_

_But why would you_

_Think you're gonna make it right_

_But how could you_

_So I can't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded by_

_(Now you know why)_

_No I won't stay_

_(surrounded)_

_Surrounded By_

_(every lie)_

_Every lie_

Then Shanks started playing Just Like You

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were sitting beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_Your were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Then Shanks played Get Out Alive

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for..._

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Whoa-oh, run for..._

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

When she finished she was breathing hard. Then she thought she could do at least one more song. So she decided Casual Sex

_You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached_

_We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last_

_And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back_

_I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_She says she's cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_

_She's so cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_

_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

_We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends_

_I won't get in your face when you're making other plans_

_If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend_

_My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_

_She's so cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_

_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_She's so cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way_

_She's so cool with it, she's down with it_

_There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_

_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_

_We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_

_Everybody wants a lover like that_

_Fire under the covers, crazy for each other_

_Everybody wants a lover like that_

_Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!_

When she finished, she laughed her head off to get the stress out. When she calmed down, she put her instrument down and took a deep breath. Shanks was glad that nobody could see that she was breaking down and needed to put up her mask soon.

The Marines and Pirates watching were shocked that the Shanks that they knew was a mask and that she could sing really good. They could see that she was breaking down.

Shanks decided to get out her sorrow out the her non violent way, so she sung Lithium.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

_Never wanted it to be so cold._

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._

_Drown my will to fly._

_Here in the darkness I know myself._

_Can't break free until I let it go._

_Let me go._

_Darling, I forgive you after all._

_Anything is better than to be alone._

_And in the end I guess I had to fall._

_Always find my place among the ashes._

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but I'm gonna let it go_

When she finished with the song she felt better but she need to get out her anger from her memories from when she was a child , when she was Sango Uzumaki-Namikaze, when she was ignored by her parents for her younger twin siblings, when she was disowned and kicked out of the house at age eight, and when she somehow fell into a portal that took her into this world when she stumbled into Orochimaru's lab and used it for her own purpose to strengthen her body and modify it. Suddenly she felt a pain in her left arm and looked down after moving the cloak out of the way. When she looked at it she saw why she felt pain.

The people who were watching, were wondering when she got her arm back, saw here was black ooze coming out of her arm and out of the sores on her arm. When they heard her say something.

"Shit! The Geostigma is spreading again! I hope I don't get the hallucinations and seizures this time around. Once was bad enough as it is. I hope I can find a cure here." said Shanks

They were shocked that Shanks had already dealt with this once and now has it again.


End file.
